vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper
VSH Role The Sniper is an extremely useful class to have in your team. From covering the Boss in Jarate, to giving the Boss incredible knockback in midair, the power of a Sniper is undeniable on open maps. VSH Unique Abilities *All the Sniper's weapons deal Critcal hits, giving them incredible knockback. *The Huntsman taunt is disabled as it could permanantly stun the Boss when used repeatedly. *The Sydney Sleeper deals significantly less damage to the Boss. *The Huntsman Arrows explode on impact. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Tips and Tricks *Depending on your play style, the Sydney Sleeper is one of the best choices to have as a primary weapon. It can still deal significant damage and Charged shots will temporarily cover the Boss in Jarate. For higher damage, the standard Sniper Rifle and the Machina are good choices. *The Machina's extra damage on a full charge can be useful against the Boss. Don't forget that you are also firing tracer rounds which can give away your position if you're not careful. It has the greatest knockback out of all the Sniper Rifles. *Using the Bazaar Bargain is not recommended as the head collecting function is disabled in OzFur. *When using the Sydney Sleeper, make sure that you constantly cover the Boss in Jarate to help your teammates deal minicrit damage. *The Huntsman is a hit-and-miss weapon, if you are confident with your tracking, you may be able to deal a good amount of damage without being a sitting duck. *For the secondary weapon, use either the SMG or Jarate. The SMG has a powerful knockback from the Critical hits, and Jarate is a good for soaking the Boss or putting out teammates. The Darwin's Danger Shield are very situational, and should not be a first choice. The Cozy Camper is useful for dealing with damage over time effects from bosses. *The Tribalman's Shiv can be used as a last resort melee weapon as it deals bleed damage over time, even after you are killed. The Bushwacka is not ideal as it is already granted Critical hits and you will suffer from a more damaging Afterburn. The Shahanshah is not recommended as you will not likely be able to take advantage of it's damage bonus. *The use of the Danger Shield is overshadowed by the effectiveness of the Jarate or the SMG and the Bushwacka has no real bonus in this mode. *When choosing an area to snipe from, make sure you have a good sight line to the majority of the map. Try to get into high areas where the Boss cannot easily get to you. Hard-to-reach areas are as effective. Alternatively, a player can be effective if they're roaming the map while dealing constant damage. *Dont bother trying to use Jarate against Trixie, her passive makes her immune to it. The same goes for Vagineer because of a bug from his old passive. *If the Sniper is a Saboteur , their primary weapons will be useless against fellow players. *Using the Colorblind mode in the Advanced Options will show a Jarate sprite over the head of players that are covered in Jarate. *The Sniper's Pyromania set, Urban Professional, is an unrecommended use. The Hitman's Heatmaker deals less damage on bodyshots, and since headshots are almost impossible to get in this mode, is pointless. Focus cannot be gained, so overall it's useless. It's much quieter than the regular Sniper Rifle, though. The Cleaner's Carbine automatically crits anyways, and its lessened clip size and firespeed is worse for holding off the Boss. Category:Class Abilities